


Storie Irreversibili

by Shutupandance



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, boh non so taggare sorry, o almeno ci ho provato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: “Qual è il tuo pezzo da amore sognante?”Lauro alza di scatto la testa, sorpreso dalla domanda. Sta per rispondere con una delle sue ballad quando con la coda dell’occhio vede Edoardo e la sua mente si riempie di un immagine ben precisa, una chitarra scordata, il suono di una risata che riempie l’abitacolo del minivan, degli occhi che lo scrutano nell’anima e a quel punto sa che la risposta può essere soltanto una.Rolls Royce.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Storie Irreversibili

**Author's Note:**

> Era un sacco di tempo che non scrivevo quindi ve prego siate clementi con me.  
> Devo ovviamente ringraziare Nau per essersi sorbita i miei scleri di sti giorni, sono stata insopportabile lo so sorry, e anche la Frankie che mi ha dato (anche se indirettamente) lo spunto per scrivere questa cosa.  
> Mi sento in dovere di dedicarla al club degli intellettuali di twitter, vvb stelline 
> 
> Detto questo vi auguro una buona lettura :)

“Qual è il tuo pezzo da amore sognante?”  
  
Lauro alza di scatto la testa, sorpreso dalla domanda, solitamente le interviste son sempre tutte uguali e questa è una domanda che non gli è stata mai posta. Sta per rispondere con una delle sue ballad “c’est la vie” o magari addirittura “la bella e la bestia” quando con la coda dell’occhio vede Edoardo intento a farsi i cazzi suoi col telefono in mano e la sua mente si riempie di un immagine ben precisa, una chitarra scordata, il suono di una risata che riempie l’abitacolo del minivan, degli occhi che lo scrutano nell’anima e a quel punto sa che la risposta può essere soltanto una.

.  


Erano in tour ormai da settimane ma la mente di Lauro non si fermava un secondo, sempre piena di idee e nuove melodie, produttiva anche nel caos che era un tour in giro per l’Italia. C’era questo testo che gli rimbalzava in testa da giorni ma ogni volta che prendeva il suo taccuino in mano sembrava sfuggirgli, si appuntava quel che poteva ma erano principalmente nomi di artisti, riferimenti ad una vita che rincorreva da anni ma che ancora non aveva raggiunto. Una frase sovrastava le altre “Se devo piangere preferisco farlo sui sedili di una Rolls Royce che su quelli di un vagone del metrò”.  
  
Aveva capito che questa canzone sarebbe diventata qualcosa di importante, un ulteriore cambiamento per la sua musica eppure erano giorni che era bloccato, giorni che non riusciva a tirare fuori un testo che lo convincesse a pieno e quindi fa l’unica cosa che crede possa aiutarlo in questi momenti: va da Edo.  
  
Si potrebbe pensare che dopo anni Lauro si sia abituato a questo, alla sensazione di spogliarsi e restare nudo ogni volta che raccoglie i suoi fogli e li mostra a Edoardo, eppure non è così. La sensazione è ancora lì ben presente che non lo abbandona mai, mettersi a nudo è sempre difficile e richiede una dose di coraggio che Lauro ha acquisito nel tempo. È fortunato che dall’altra parte ci sia una persona di cui si fida ciecamente, a cui ha già donato l’anima anche se l’altro ancora non lo sa, una persona che nonostante tutto lo accoglie sempre a braccia aperte senza giudicarlo pronto a prendere le sue parole e fonderle con una melodia che le rende finalmente complete.  
  
Edoardo vede i testi e ha subito già la melodia in mente. Scriverla non è facile però considerando che sono ancora in tour e non possono andare in studio, tutto ciò che hanno a disposizione è un van ed una chitarra scordata ma se le fanno bastare. Passano quindi interi pomeriggi chiusi in quel van a rifinire la canzone e sembra sempre di più che stiano scrivendo qualcosa che lascerà il segno, qualcosa di cui le persone si ricorderanno a lungo.  
  
Lauro già lo sa di essere innamorato di Edoardo, lo sa da tempo ormai, eppure ancora si trova a fingere che non sia così, a nasconderlo a sé stesso ma soprattutto a nasconderlo ad Edoardo eppure sente che le cose stanno cambiando, che non è solo la loro musica a mutare ma anche il loro rapporto.  
  
Rolls Royce è stata scritta e arrangiata e Lauro e Edoardo sono più vicini che mai. Così vicini che i confini dell’amicizia sembrano essere stati superati da tempo eppure nessuno dei due riesce a fare un passo avanti. Lauro è sempre più convinto che Edoardo non ricambi i suoi sentimenti, che si sia avvicinato a lui solo perché non vuole spezzargli il cuore. D’altro canto Edo è sempre più confuso. Nella sua mente vorticano milioni di pensieri, Valentina è nella sua vita ormai da un po' e lui non vuole tradirla, tradire la sua fiducia, ma si sente sempre più trascinato verso Lauro come se una forza esterna lo stesse tirando verso di lui.  
  
È un bacio o meglio, una serie di baci, a risolvere il tutto.

.  


Il primo se lo danno da ubriachi.  
  
È ancora inverno ed il tour è quasi finito. L’ultimo concerto è andato bene e quindi decidono di festeggiare. La mezzanotte è ormai passata da un pezzo quando Lauro, Edo ed alcuni ragazzi del team entrano nel privè di un locale a Viterbo, sono ancora tutti inebriati dall’adrenalina del concerto e quindi i cocktail vanno giù molto velocemente quella sera.  
  
Lauro è seduto su un divanetto, qualcuno accanto a lui gli sta parlando nell’orecchio ma lui ha la testa da tutt’altra parte. Sta fissando da dieci minuti Edoardo che si è messo a ballare ad occhi chiusi, noncurante degli sguardi altrui, e più lo guarda più la voglia di alzarsi ed abbandonarglisi contro aumenta.  
  
Lauro sa che non dovrebbe, che in altre circostanze non lo farebbe mai, ma la combinazione di adrenalina e alcool gli è fatale stasera. Si alza e inizia a camminare verso Edoardo come se stesse andando al patibolo con gli occhi fissi sulla causa della sua morte imminente. Edoardo ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, non si accorge della sua presenza quindi Lauro gli posa una mano sulla spalla per farsi notare. Edo si gira di scatto verso di lui con gli occhi spalancati, verdissimi, e Lauro non ha il tempo di perdercisi dentro che Edoardo lo sta tirando a sé in un abbraccio.  
  
Lauro non osa provare a parlare, è sicuro che comunque non ne uscirebbe nulla di coerente perlomeno non ora che ha le braccia di Edo appese al collo e la sua testa poggiata sulla spalla. Le mani di Lauro si muovono contro la sua volontà e gli finiscono sui fianchi, stringono un poco e ad Edoardo esce un gemito dalle labbra e di colpo gli si fa ancora più vicino. Continuano ad ondeggiare dimenticando completamente il ritmo della musica finché Edo non alza la testa, gli sorride, gli prende la mano e lo strascina verso il bagno.  
  
Lauro non ha neanche il tempo di respirare che viene sbattuto contro la porta, le labbra di Edoardo immediatamente sopra le sue. E per un secondo gli sembra di stare in paradiso, le labbra morbide di Edo sulle sue, il sapore di alcool sulla sua lingua, la sua mano incastrata tra i suoi capelli.  
  
Sembra tutto perfetto ma Lauro sente che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato, che non dovrebbe essere qui in un bagno pubblico a baciare il suo migliore amico. Nella sua mente balena improvvisa l’immagine di Valentina e di colpo tutto diventa troppo da sopportare. Si stacca da Edo che lo guarda confuso con ancora le labbra gonfie e scappa via riuscendo solo a mormorare un flebile “scusami”. Uscito dal bagno prende la prima persona che gli sembra vagamente familiare e la trascina fuori dal locale supplicando di farsi portare in albergo.  
  
Quella notte nei sogni di Lauro compare solo una persona.

.  


Il secondo bacio arriva mesi dopo.  
  
Nessuno dei due ha più fatto parola di quella fatidica notte, entrambi confusi dalle azioni dell’altro. In questi ultimi mesi le cose tra loro si sono incrinate e, nonostante preferiscano ignorare la cosa, ne sono entrambi consapevoli. L’unico posto dove sono veramente loro stessi, senza barriere e senza maschere, è sul palco.  
  
Là sopra Lauro si sente quasi un’altra persona, una persona molto più coraggiosa, non ha paura di essere affettuoso con Edo anche se ancora tenta di illudersi che tutte le attenzioni che gli dà siano unicamente per migliorare la qualità del loro live.  
  
Arriva ufficialmente la chiamata da Sanremo e Lauro ed Edoardo neanche devono pensare a che canzone portare, la risposta è già chiara ai loro occhi: Rolls Royce. È finalmente arrivato il palco giusto su cui portare quella canzone.  
  
Provano giorno e notte cercando di perfezionare la loro esibizione e dal punto di vista musicale ci riescono ma alla performance manca ancora qualcosa, un momento che faccia rimanere il pubblico dell’Ariston senza fiato. Ed è qua che Lauro ha l’illuminazione. Un bacio. Un semplice piccolo bacio che però avrebbe lasciato il segno, qualcosa che sarebbe rimasto impresso nella mente delle persone per molto tempo.  
  
L’idea però viene immediatamente bocciata da Edo e Lauro è più confuso di prima, nella sua mente tornano paranoie che pensava di aver scacciato tempo prima. Ma cerca di far finta che la cosa non gli pesi, che non ne sia minimamente scalfito e ci sarebbe anche riuscito se solo Edoardo non avesse deciso di prenderlo da parte e metterlo alle strette.  
  
“Cos’è mo questa idea a Là eh? Mi spieghi che cazzo ti frulla in quella testolina?”  
  
“Abbiamo bisogno de un momento wow Edoà, per stupì il pubblico e-”  
  
“Ah quindi è solo per lo show?”  
  
Lo sguardo di Edo in questo momento Lauro non riesce proprio a decifrarlo, è un misto tra il ferito e l’offeso, ma è sicuro che non riuscirà a toglierselo dalla testa per molto tempo. Lauro vorrebbe dirglielo che no, che sotto sotto lo spettacolo non c’entra nulla, che lui vorrebbe poterlo baciare ovunque a ogni ora del giorno, ma dalla sua bocca non esce neanche un suono.  
  
“Là te fai quello che te pare ma io per finta non te bacio, non quando l’unica cosa che c’ho in mente da mesi sei te contro la porta di quel cesso de merda.”  
  
Edoardo esce dalla stanza improvvisamente, nell’aria riecheggia ancora il rumore di una porta che sbatte e Lauro rimane da solo coi suoi pensieri a fissare il punto dove poco prima si trovava Edo.

  


Nei giorni successivi Edoardo non gli rivolge la parola, è chiaro che sta aspettando che sia Lauro a fare il primo passo questa volta. Alle prove quasi si ignorano ed anche il loro affiatamento sul palco ne risente parecchio, così tanto che perfino il loro team comincia ad accorgersene.  
  
Lauro sente che se non fa qualcosa adesso lo perderà, dopo anni che si conoscono non pensava che fosse possibile, è sempre stato convinto che sarebbero rimasti l’uno al fianco dell’altro, che non si sarebbero allontanati ma ora non ne è più così certo. Ed è questo pensiero così destabilizzante che lo convince a muoversi, a fare il primo passo, a mettere finalmente tutte le carte in tavola dopo anni che giocavano a questo loro strano gioco di tira e molla.  
  
Quando Lauro gli chiede di parlargli Edoardo si lascia scappare un sospiro di sollievo. Sospiro che probabilmente teneva dentro da troppo tempo. Si siedono entrambi sul letto, a gambe incrociate, l’uno di fronte all’altro. Lauro sta visibilmente tremando, è consapevole che una volta finita questa conversazione non potrà più tornare indietro, nel bene e nel male. Abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue ginocchia e prova a parlare ma dalla sua bocca escono solo suoni sconnessi.  
  
“Laurè calmate, so solo io nun te devi preoccupà.”  
  
La mano di Edo si posa sopra il suo ginocchio, tentando di calmarlo, e Lauro si rilassa visibilmente, le sue spalle abbandonano improvvisamente tutta la tensione che avevano accumulato fino a quel momento.  
  
“Edo io-, nun so proprio come dirtelo cioè so già che sicuramente tu già lo sai e mi stai a evità per quello però non deve cambiare niente tra di noi te lo giuro. Quello che provo per te Edoà nun l’ho mai provato per nessuno prima ma lo posso seppellì lo so nun c’è bisogno che te incazzi e te ne vai perché io-”  
  
Le parole gli fuoriescono velocemente dalla bocca, come un vortice inarrestabile, non sa neanche lui cosa sta dicendo di preciso ma non riesce a fermarsi.  
  
“Là statte zitto un attimo e famme parlà. Te amo anche io. E non so come sta cosa si incastri coi sentimenti che provo per la Vale ma ne abbiamo parlato, me ha detto che già lo sapeva te rendi conto l’ha capito prima lei de me. Non so bene cosa succederà ma io de qua nun me ne vado hai capito?”  
  
Lauro ha ancora gli occhi fissi sulle sue gambe, è la mano di Edo che con un gesto delicato li porta nuovamente alla stessa altezza di quelli di Edoardo. Stavolta è Lauro a lanciarsi contro Edoardo per baciarlo.  
  
A differenza del primo questo è un bacio frenetico. Lauro sta mettendo in questo bacio tutta la foga che aveva represso in questi ultimi anni. Sale a cavalcioni sopra Edoardo, spingendogli la schiena sul materasso, e inizia a divorare il suo collo, una mano nei suoi capelli, l’altra sul petto per tenerlo fermo. Le mani di Edoardo invece si sono posizionate sul culo di Lauro e non sembrano avere nessuna intenzione di spostarsi.  
  
Lauro si alza leggermente lasciando libero il collo ormai martoriato di Edoardo e si mette ad osservarlo, ad ammirare la sua bellezza, ma Edo scoppia improvvisamente a ridere.  
  
“Comunque se me baci così anche sul palco altro che show che gli diamo Laurè.”  
  
“Nto sei scemo.”

.  


Decisero che il bacio sul palco dell’Ariston doveva aspettare, che il pubblico non era ancora pronto, ma ciò non impedì a Lauro di decidere che lo avrebbero comunque portato nelle loro esibizioni in giro per l’Italia. E ovviamente quale miglior canzone su cui baciare la persona più importante della sua vita se non proprio quella da cui tutto è cominciato.  
  
Il primo bacio live fu un po' impacciato, non erano ancora sicuri di cosa stessero facendo ma questo non li fermò. Live dopo live i loro baci diventarono sempre più decisi e più sicuri.  
  
Sono all’ultimo live del tour ed è arrivato il momento che Lauro aspetta maggiormente. Prende il mento di Edoardo e schianta le proprie labbra sulle sue. Vorrebbe poter dire di essersi abituato alla sensazione, quella sensazione di potere che prova ogni volta che bacia Edoardo davanti a tutti, ma la verità è che non si stancherà mai di tutto ciò.  
  
Qua sul palco può mettere in mostra il loro amore senza venir giudicato, offeso, certo ci sono persone che ancora non capiscono e persone che forse capiscono fin troppo riuscendo a leggere dietro le loro maschere, ma Lauro non scambierebbe questi momenti con nulla al mondo.  
  
Scrivere Rolls Royce si rivela la cosa migliore che Lauro abbia mai fatto.

.  


Lauro è ancora seduto, l’intervistatrice davanti a lui lo sta osservando aspettandosi una risposta che ancora non le ha dato. È ancora indeciso su che cosa dire quando vede Edoardo che gli sorride dall’altro lato della stanza e sa che esiste solo una risposta sincera e allora Lauro si butta, fa un salto nel vuoto, e risponde.  
  
“Bella domanda sai… forse è Rolls Royce.”

  



End file.
